Final Fantasy XIII In High School
by spyteens1234
Summary: Meet Sydney Jackson, the newest student at Bodhum High School. Spending hours cleaning her basement, getting school on time, actually passing the classes and making new friends is what she thinks is going to happen
1. Chapter 1

_Sydney: Hey world. It is me, with Final Fantasy 13 in high school. As you can probably tell, I've been playing a little too much FF13 when I started this.  
Hope: Yeah, and aren't you also working on the last chapter on this?  
Sydney: Yes, mainly because I want to add on to this story. I won't say anything but the fact that Sydney is running around with a new boy.  
Vanille: And aren't you making Hope cry and almost try to kill himself?  
Hope & Sydney: That was a secret Vanille!  
Vanille: Oops! Anyways, Sydney doesn't not own anything besides Sydney and Caiden.  
Sydney: I forgot to mention that Caiden is kinda evil in this story! Compared to the others.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New city, New day, New school, New friends, and new enemies**

I sighed as the sandy landscape rolled by as my mother drove us to our new house in Bodhum. I didn't want to leave Palumpolum, my hometown, but my mother didn't want to be in the same city that my father was killed in. When my mother told me that we were moving, I refused and locked myself in my room for the next week. I didn't want to believe that she actually brought a house in Bodhum, that she was just joking around with me. Well, I guess that she wasn't joking because her she is. **  
****"**We're finally here." My mother said once she pulled up to this normal looking house. It had light blue siding, a dark blue roof, a plain white door and a few windows. I guess this is where we're suppose to be living for the next little bit of my life. **  
****"**I'll be in my room when I find it." I said as I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door. As I walked up the sidewalk, I noticed that there was this girl with light pink hair that is tied on the left side of her head, a dark shade blue eyes. She wears cat-shaped earrings, a black armband on her right bicep, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep, sitting on the porch next door. Next to her is this guy with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. It looked like the two of them were a couple by the way they were holding hands. _'Looks like we're living next to this lovey dovey couple. God, this place really sucks.'_I thought to my self as I opened the front door. **  
**At first impressions, this place isn't really the best place to live compared to what we had in Palumpolum. I walked down the first hallway until there was an opening to what should be the living room, or was it the dining room (I wasn't completely sure what it should be used as but you never know with my mother). I continued the hall to see a staircase that lead up and down. I would think that my mother would want me to have my room on the upper floor but I really didn't wanna be right next to her room for the rest of my high school life so I decided to head down stairs. The whole floor was basically covered in dust which meant that I get to spend the whole afternoon cleaning, lucky me (Sarcasm being used at this moment in case you never realized it).**"**Sydney! Where are you?" I heard my mother yell from upstairs. I think it was about three in the afternoon and I haven't seen sunlight or anything like that since this morning, if it was still the same day.**  
****"**In the basement! Where I've been all day basically." I whispered the last part to myself as I sat down on the floor. Sure it was still dusty and my jeans were going to basically be filled with dust by the time I finished cleaning.**  
****"**Come upstairs, there are some people I think that you should meet!" My mother yelled. I quickly stood up, dusted my jeans off and then slowly made my way up the stairs. I didn't want to meet the people that were upstairs, I didn't want to have to clean the basement, I didn't even want to be here. **  
****"**Who do you want me to meet, mom?" I asked my mother as I walked into the kitchen. At the table that I manged to pull in (still don't know how I did it) was my mother the couple I saw earlier and anoher girl with light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-colored eyes. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, a white tank top underneath a red hoodie and thigh-high black boots. I was guessing that the two girls where sisters because their hair colour was the same and the same kind of look if you can call it that.**  
****"**Sweet heart, this is Serah Farron, Snow Villiers and Lighting Farron. This is my daughter, Sydney." My mother said as she stood up and walked towards me. I smiled and acted like the good daughter that my mother would want me to be. **  
****"**Nice to meet you Sydney." Serah said with a smile. She seemed nice enough to be around, but I was pretty sure that Lightning or Snow wasn't going to be as nice as her.**  
****"**Nice to meet you too Serah." I said. To tell you the truth I just really wanted to get away from my mother and these people.**  
****"**Where are you going for school now that you're here?" Snow asked and I had no idea where I would be going to school. My mother never told me that part.**  
****"**It's this local high school that it is about ten minutes away." My mother said. **  
****"**Bodhum high school, that's where us and our friends go. Maybe we'll see you around there." Serah said and I just smiled. It's good to know that I would know at least three people there even if one doesn't really wanna talk. **  
****"**Serah, shouldn't we be heading home?" Lightning asked for the first time since she got here I think.**  
****"**Oh, you're right Lightning. Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Serah said before Lightning pushed her and Snow out of the house.**  
****"**Well, They seem nice." My mother said after we heard the front door close.**  
****"**Yeah, they do but I really don't think that I'll be hanging around them." I said as I grabbed a apple. **  
****"**Why not? They seem like good people thought." My mother said as I started to walk away from her.**  
****"**Because I would rather be alone than with a group of people! We figured this out before." I yelled back at my mother as I walked down the stairs. No point in letting my mother think that I have actual friends. I could just image my mother sighing before heading towards the living/dining room (still don't know what she decided to put it as) to finish cleaning and rearranging it. _'Why is she even making me go to this school?'_I asked my self as I looked up at the school that I was now attending. It looked like a normal two floor high school that really didn't look special at all. In Palumpolum, I went to this school that had about six floors (including the basement and sub-basement) and there were many different programs which included Personal Self-Directed Learning, Jean Forest Leadership Academy, Academic Support Program, English Language Learners Academy, Knowledge & Employability Program. I was in the Personal Self-Directed Learning program where we had seminars instead of classes, learning floors to work, help desks for each subject with teachers that really hate me. Anyways, as I was looking up at the school, this kid about my age with short silver hair along with light blue-green eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears deep green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green boots run into me. After the both of us recovered from the impact of the ground, I finally noticed what position we were in. I was laying flat on the ground with my knees slightly bent while he was right over top of me, his hands on either side of my head and his knees and legs were on either side of my hips. The weird thing that I didn't want him to get up. It just felt so normal but I knew that he had to get up.**  
****"**I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The boy said as he stood up and held his hand out for me to grab it.**  
****"**It's alright. I just couldn't get over the fact this school is so small" I said as I grabbed his hand and stood up. I dusted off my jeans and looked over at him. I smiled a little and held my hand out. "My name is Sydney Jackson. I'm new here." **  
**I saw him smile and then grabbed onto my hand. "Hope, Hope Estheim." I really liked his name, it seemed so nice and sweet and it reminded me of what I forgot. **  
****"**Do you mind showing me where the main office is?" I asked him. **  
****"**No, of course not." He said as we started to walk into the school. I had to admit, Hope did look really cute when you first look at him. As we walked, I saw people start whispering and pointing at the two of us. I made a mental note about this so I can deal with this later on in this year. **  
****"**So what year are you in?" I asked him before the noise became louder as we enter the front hall.**  
**"I'm in my second year here. What year are you in?" He asked as some of his bangs fell in front of his eyes. **  
****"**Second year, I could be in my third year but my mother kept on saying that I need to learn at the same pace as all the other kids that were my age." I said.**  
****"**In that case, we might be in the same classes." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.**  
****"**I guess that we might just have to wait and see." I said as we arrived right outside the main office. **  
****"**Well, I guess that I'll see you around then." He said before turning around and heading the way we came. After he turned the corner, I walked into the office, up towards the counter.**  
****"**Hello, I'm a new student. My name is Sydney Rae Jackson." I said to the person that was sitting on the other side of that counter. She didn't say anything, just went through some of the papers before giving me a folder and making a hand motion as if stating that I should go away now. I walked out of the office, looking through the papers in the folder for my class list. About a minute later, I found so I slipped the folder into my binder and looked at it. Today was Tuesday so that meant that I had Religion first thing so I had to go up the stairs and then get lost. So I headed up the stairs and the room ended up being at the end of the hall almost. So I walked into the room and the teacher turned towards me and I never felt so scared for my life. I've faced some pretty evil people before, mainly PSICOM, but this religion teacher had to be the worst.  
"Why are you late?" She asked in this demanding tone.  
"I got lost, this is my first day here." I told her as I looked at all the people who were watching this unfold. Almost at the back of the room, I could see Hope sitting there with a smirk on his face.  
"What is your name?" The teacher asked me.  
"Sydney Jackson." I told her. I could tell that I would already hate her just by this conversation.  
"Well, class, we have a new student. Please say hello to Sydney Jackson." The teacher said before the class said hello. "Now, you can sit next to Mr. Estheism. Mr. Estheism, please raise your hand." I smile as I say Hope raise his hand so I walked next to him and sat down in the last empty desk. The teacher marked something down on a sheet of paper then started talking about the seven sacraments. I think it was about half way though the class when I got a note on my desk.  
'I see that you found the class alright.' -H  
I looked over at Hope and quickly wrote down my reply.  
'Yeah, no thanks to a certain someone who sits right next to me. Why didn't you tell me that you had religion?' -S  
'Because you could always end up in the second block class.' -H  
'I can't take any other religion class besides this one because my classes are all crazy! I only have two spare blocks and they are at the end of Monday and Friday.' -s  
'Why are you taking so many courses Missy? Actually, I shouldn't judge, those are when I have my spares too.' -H  
'1. I wanna get most of my sciences done. 2. I have to take a couple 10 level things because I couldn't get them done last year. 3. my mother was the one that enrolled me in almost every subject that I could take. Yeah, you can't really be the one to judge!.' -S  
'Those are good reasons and I just said that I didn't have the right to judge. Can't you listen?' -H  
I just had to smile at that because we were fighting over nothing once again. I tucked the note into a random place in my notebook and went back to paying attention to the evil teacher before she decided to kill us which is never good.

"Finally! That is over! I thought that I was going to die in there." Hope said as we walked through the door.  
"Yeah, I don't really like that teacher. Now I got Sports Performance two doors down." I told him as we stood on the other side of the hall.  
"Lucky, I gotta go down the stairs to get to my social class. I'll see you at lunch." Hope said before fast walking or was it running (I couldn't really tell.) off so he could get to class. I turned around and headed towards my next class which turned out to be really boring since we were doing all the things that I did last year.

I believe that the bell for lunch was the thing that woke me up or was it Hope that woke me up? I don't remember but I knew that I was walking with Hope down towards the cafeteria, talking about some more random things. Once the doors to the cafeteria open, I swear that I got a pounding headache. I believe that the whole school was jammed into the cafeteria.  
"Do you have your own lunch or do you need to buy one?" Hope asked right in my ear. Strangely, his voice didn't sound as loud as it should have been. Probably because of the fact that it was way too noisy in here.  
"I have my own, my mother put it in my bag when I wasn't looking," I replayed to him with distaste. "I don't really want it because I'm not a big fan of fish."  
"How could you not like fish?" He asked as we headed towards the line up which I think was almost around the corner.  
"Very easily. I tasted it once when I was little and I ended up throwing it back up. Every time my parents made fish for supper, I would refuse and demand something else. As I grew old, they would just give me money so I could buy food. Now that I think about it, that's probably why I found a twenty dollar bill in my backpack when I was suppose to take out my notebook." I said as I went in the front pocket of my backpack to pull out my money. When I looked up I saw that Hope wasn't next to me anymore. This guy with shoulder length blond/ golden hair, dark brown eyes wearing a dark coloured t-shirt underneath a grey hoodie, blue jeans and grey sneakers. I looked around the cafeteria, hoping that Hope didn't leave.  
"Whatcha looking for sweetheart?" The guy said. I think that my blood was boiling.  
"First off, I am not your sweetheart, I don't even know you so don't you dare think that you can come up to me and call me something I'm not. Second, I was buying lunch with my friend so if you don't mind, get the hell away from me. Third, Where did Hope go?" I asked the last part as my fingernails started to dig into the palm of my hand.  
"You're new here right? Well my name is Caiden Lynch, and you will do very well to remember that I get anything that I want." Caiden said as grabbed onto my upper arm.  
"You have no idea who you're deal with. I wouldn't do anything more if I were you." I whispered in his ear.  
"Actually I know exactly what I am deal with." He said as he moved closer to me. Once he moved, I saw that Hope was sitting on the floor close to where we were standing, looking up at us in fear. I knew that I had to stop him so I fell into a crouch and then stuck my left leg out and spun, tried knocking down Caiden but to my surprise he swung my arm and threw me to the ground. "You would be best to learn your place" informed Caiden. By now the look in his eyes had changed, they looked cold, almost as cold as a crystal. When I didn't say anything, he stood up and walked away. It took me a minute or so to realize that he was gone so I stood up and headed towards Hope.  
"Ok, who the hell is him and why the hell did he do that?" I asked him as I held out my hand for him to grab. He grabbed a hold of it and I pulled him up. After he was standing properly, we had an non-vocal agreement to get away from this place.  
"His name is Caiden Lynch and he's is like the ruler of the school. The reason he did that was because he rules the school. He gets what he wants when ever he wants it. So I understand if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore." Hope said as his head fell. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He has probably been picked on for who knows how long and Caiden wasn't making this any better. I would think that the whole school would listen to him and do what he wants so that means the Hope is an outsider along with a few others that should including me right now.  
I grabbed Hope shoulders and turned them towards me so that he was facing me. "There is no way that I'm going to just leave you to listen to some idiot who has no idea what he's doing. You're the one who was nice to me from the start. You aren't a dick like Caiden. I don't care what he is because he is nothing to me, you're something. Now will you cheer up and tell me how to get to Drama 20?" I said then asked with a smile on my face. He looked up at me and we just started laughing. It was like nothing happened, how we act like we've known each other for years instead of just a few hours.  
"You know, I have that class too." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, making my hands fall to my sides and then throwing one of his arms over my shoulders. We headed towards one of the stairwell and then stood in front of the drama waiting for the teacher to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope: Hi, chapter 2: Sometimes I really hate Raines is now out as you can tell.  
Vanille: Sydney is busy working on Dracula to introduce this.  
*In the background* Sydney: Must get Act III done then I can work on story!  
Fang: Instead of Sydney, you have me!  
Hope: You know that Sydney did say Lightning or Serah. I didn't hear Fang.  
Fang: Shut up Hope, I didn't ask you!  
Vanille: Sydney does not own Final Fantasy 13, she really doesn't own the classes, etc._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sometimes I really hate Raines**

"Hey there Sydney." I heard a quiet, soft voice said to me. I turned around to see Serah standing there.**  
****"**Hi Serah. Didn't think that you would find me." I said to her as Hope turned around to face her too.**  
****"**Well, I wasn't trying to find you, Snow was all through lunch. He didn't find you though." She said.**  
****"**That's because of Caiden. He kind made a scene with us in the cafeteria so we've been down here ever since." Hope said.**  
****"**I still can't stand him, I actually don't understand how the rest of the school actually listens to him." Somebody said as she walked down the stairs. It turned out to be Lighting, the only person that I have ever been scared of. I personally didn't know Lighting before last night but I heard many things about her, many frightful things.**  
****"**Hi Lightning, what are you doing down here?" Serah asked as Lighting reached our level. Lightning didn't answer as our teacher came down the stairs and rushed us all into class. **"**Now class, I want you all to create a situation where love comes into play. It can be any kind of situation you want as long it involves love in some way. And before you even ask, I will be picking the partners for this one. This will be due next tuesday." He went off listening each other the pairings until he got the the end. "Hope, it doesn't look like there is another person here so you can sit this one out." He checked his clipboard.**  
****"**Actually there is another person. Mr.C, please meet Sydney Jackson. Sydney, this is Mr.C, drama and english teacher. Sydney just joined our class today." Hope said as he started making hand motions.**  
****"**Well, hello Sydney. Now that we have an even amount of girls and boys, you can be Hope's partner." Mr.C said before walking away to check on the other people.**  
****"**Well, how about we do this scene where the two of us are trying to kill each other but we can't because we're so in love?" I suggested and by the look on Hope's face, I could tell that he really liked the idea.**  
****"**Sure, sounds interesting and something that most people won't think of. Now, what weapons do we want?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together to suggest some kind of evil idea in mind.**  
****"**I really wanna use my bow and arrow. It doesn't get much use now a days." I told him as my mind went to my bow. It was about four feet long with a wire that can stretch as far as I want it to and it was silver with silver bows in a quiver that goes over my shoulders. **  
****"**I think that I'm going to use my old play sword for this. Much more easier to carry to school." He said and I really didn't want my mind to go to the gutter so I just ignored it. The rest of class went smoothly, actually the rest of the day went nice and smooth. Turns out that Hope is in my Choral class too. After school, I headed towards the paint store to get some different colours to paint the house. My mother instead that I go get it because she was going to be busy at her new job. It was around four o'clock when I got home I just set down the cans of paint and my backpack in the front hall and walked towards the kitchen to see if my mother was home yet. Of course she wasn't so I grabbed some of the blue tape, black and white paint and headed towards my room. It was around seven when my mother came home and found me with paint all over me, the walls of the living space downstairs in a black and white checker pattern with a light purple border that was suppose to be the white crown modeling.**"**That is not true and you know that Hope!" I yelled at him from across the room. It was Saturday morning sometime during December where the snow was falling outside, trying to snow us in. Right now, Hope, Serah, Snow and Lightning were over at my house waiting for these new "friends" as my mother would like to call them. I don't know why my mother has been trying to make friends for me when I already have four great friends. Anyways, at this moment we were just talking about random stuff as we were looking for something that I don't even remember. The basement living area was still a mess mainly because I couldn't move half of the stuff.**  
****"**What makes you say that?" Hope asked as he looked over at me.**  
****"**Maybe she's still scared to say the truth." Serah said as she pointed towards me. She was so shy and quiet when I first met her, now I can tell that Snow's rubbing off on her.**  
****"**I'm not scared to say the truth mainly because what I'm saying is the truth. Oh Snow, you can put that right there." I said as I pointed towards the corner where the bookcase was going to go.**  
****"**Sure you would think that it's the truth because that's what you made your brain think." Snow said as I raised my hands over my head as if giving up.**  
****"**Ok, you wanna know the truth, here it is. My mother is the one who wouldn't let me throw away any of those stuffed animals that I have in the back of my closet. Blame my mother for all of this." I said. _(Ha, you people reading this might have thought something dirty or something so different. I win this time!) _**  
****"**Who could blame your mother? She's so sweet!" Serah said as she grabbed a couch pillow and pulled it towards her chest. The rest of us just started laughing at Serah's actions, then after a minute or two, Serah started laughing too. As we sat, stood or lay there laughing, the door to the basement must have opened and two girls came down. Once we stopped laughing I finally noticed two girls standing by the stairs. One has bright red hair that is tied back in curled pigtails. She has striking green eyes, and both of her ears are pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She also wears a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach her weapon when not using it. The other girl has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Her eyes are green and there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye. In her pierced ears she wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indiansari, adorned with tribal accessories. **  
****"**Uh, how are you people and what are you doing on my floor?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, I felt someone tap my arm lightly.**  
****"**My name is Oerba Dia Vanille. This is Oerba Yun Fang. Your mother let us in and she was the one who told us about you." The girl with bright red hair, Vanille said as she had just introduced herself. **  
****"**I wouldn't think that residents of Gran Pulse would be allowed to live on Cocoon." Lightning said what I was thinking. Knowing all about how the Primarch of Cocoon hated Gran Pulse and everything on it, it seems amazing that you could find two residents of Gran Pulse here on Cocoon.**  
****"**Well if it isn't Lightning and little Sydney! I'm surprised that the two of you actually found each other." Fang said and I felt Hope grab my wrist.**  
****"**What does she mean by that?" Hope whispered in my ear. I will admit that I like it when he was right behind me. It also felt nice when his breath touched her skin. Before anybody could say anything, I felt my phone start to vibrate. I could tell that Lightning's and Fang's were also going off because I saw them reach for theirs.**  
****'**Meet me in Bodhum town square at 3:30.' - Cid Raines**  
**I haven't talked to Cid or even seen him since the war between Guardian Crops and PSICOM ended. I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00. "This sure has been fun, but I have to go." I said as I made a hand motion suggesting that everyone should move. Hope understood this motion mainly because I use on him most of the time now a days. **"**Mom, I gotta go!" I told my mother about ten minutes after I got that text. Hope was the last one to leave which I kinda liked mainly because lately, I've been having feelings for him like how most people feel when they have a crush on a guy or girl. The only part that I didn't like was the fact that if we start dating, I will be putting him in danger. In danger of what, I have no idea, hopeful, Raines would explain everything when I meet him with Lightning and Fang. **  
****"**Where are you going?" My mother asked from the kitchen. I think she was trying this new cake recipe that Serah showed her.**  
****"**Exploring, you know that I never really got to explore here when we first moved here. So why not explore now before it gets cold outside." I said as I put my sneakers on and grabbed my blue sweater. I ran out of the house and down the street. I knew that Raines was never late so I had to be there before him. I ran the whole way, only getting lost once and I still had a minute to spare. I looked around the square to see couples acting all in love and everything like that, parents watching their kids as they walk ahead of them. _It must be nice to have a normal childhood, and to know that somebody loves you. _**  
**Exactly 3:30, this black van pulled up right in front of me. 'Always on time like normal.' I thought to myself as the door opened and I saw some of Raines' cape. I got in and saw Lightning and Fang sitting on the other side of the van. **  
****"**So what the hell is this about? I just had to kick my friends out because of this. "But thank you for getting me out before my mother made me try that cake she was making." I said as I closed the door and relaxed into the seat.**  
****"**So how is school Sydney?" Raines asked.**  
****"**He's getting off topic again. I think somebody should slap him." Fang said as she got ready. **  
****"**No need to fight Fang, he does have information that we need." I said, "School is boring and school. Now what are we going to discuss this time?" **  
****"**I guess you girls win this time. Looks like Galenth Dysley is up to something." Raines said.**  
****"**Already knew that, next." Lightning and I said at the same time. I guess our ways have grown on each other.**  
****"**Do you at least have an idea of what he's up to?" I asked him.**  
****"**That still remains a mystery to us which is why we need you three. Fang, Lightning, I'm sending you two down to Gran Pulse to be trained by Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Seeing as Sydney is too young to go down to Gran Pulse without her mother's permission, she is to remain here on Cocoon and go through her normal day activities." Cid said and I felt my jaw drop, this is nowhere near fair for me. I'm just as strong as Fang and Lightning. Why does my mother always have to be the problem in this. For the rest of the ride, Cid explained things to Lightning and Fang. When the car stopped back in the town square, the three of us got out and I just walked home. I didn't want to talk to Lightning and Fang, I just wanted to go home and scream into my pillow and then end up getting a call or text from Hope. **"**So, what was with kicking us out Saturday?" Snow asked Monday at lunch. For the past three months, Hope and I have been sitting with Snow, Serah, Lightning and Snow's gang called NORA at lunch so that we can avoid any kind of confrontation with Caiden. Besides, Snow would have no part of us having lunch in front of one of our next classes (normally but we have almost the exact classes after lunch except for Monday and Thursday).**  
****"**Because I had business to attend to that I completely forgot about earlier." I told them as I looked over at Hope and Serah for some kind of help. Lightning and Fang still weren't back from Gran Pulse.**  
****"**What kind of business?" Serah asked and I figured out that there is no point in asking Serah for help anymore.**  
****"**None of your guys's business! Besides I really don't think that there is a point in telling you what you don't need to know." I said as I got up from the table and headed towards the trash can to dump the rest of my half eaten lunch. After dumping my lunch I headed out of the room and towards my english class. I really didn't feel like going back to the table so I headed to class only to end up having to sit outside and wait for the teacher to come back. **  
****"**You know, running away doesn't really help. They're just going to question you later after school when they plan on kidnapping the two of us and taking us to the dinner." Hope said as few minutes later after I got here.**  
****"**Of course, but I can at least go through the rest of the day without questioning. I've actually have enough of that in my life if you would believe that or not." I said as he sat down next to me and put one of his arms over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.**  
****"**Would you at least tell me about this business?" He asked and I almost said yes, 'almost' but not quite.**  
****"**No, the only people that know are Fang and Lightning. The only reason they know is because they were there too not that I was happy about that." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.**  
****"**Is there anything that can tell me?" He asked and looked down to give me those puppy dog eyes.**  
****"**I can tell you that I got left out again. All because of my mother being alive and me still being under her care." **  
****"**I've been wondering, what happened to your father?" Hope asked me and I sat right up. **  
****"**I can't tell you that Hope. It's just too soon but I can tell you that I will tell you soon." I said as I pulled him into a hug. Little did we know, Caiden was watching with a look of disgust from one side of hall, hiding behind a row of lockers, and Raines was on the other side, with a look of concern and worry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sydney: I'm back and Fang is so dead!  
Vanille: She was only trying to help!  
Sydney: But she broke Hope! That was my job!  
Vanille: You had to work on Dracula, she was here, nothing bad happened!  
Hope: While they argue, I'll do the disclaimer. Sydney does not own Final Fantasy XIII. Enjoy.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Instead of a mother, I have an idiot to take care of me**

What could I say about when I heard that Lightning and Fang had eidolons? I could say that I was upset, that a few years ago, Raines sent me down to Gran Pulse to be trained by Yuel and I got my own eidolons. But I just sat there and didn't say anything so Lightning and Fang can have some glory. I really loved being Raines favorite, being the only one to have something that no one else can get. Why I'm ranting about this about a month after it happened? I have no idea, the only reason that I rant is to well rant. I know that this may seem stupid but I don't care, this is who I am.**"**You know that this really sucks right?" I asked my laptop which technically was replacing Hope at the moment. Actually Hope's face was on the screen at the moment since we were on skype talking. He was all the way in Palumpolum, visiting his grandparents with his mother and father and he would be gone for the week because of it. School was boring and uneventful mainly because, well it's school and not suppose to be fun unless you have a teacher who cancels class because he doesn't feel like teaching.**  
****"**I know that Syd but what can we do? It's not like my parents and grandparents would like me leaving early just to be with my friends. We just got to suck it up and video chat almost every night." Hope said. Before you even ask, no we are **not**dating. He just gave me that nickname because Snow started it. Snow got tired of saying my name so decided to give me a nickname and then it just caught on with everyone. **  
****"**I understand the middle part and the last part. But I really wished that you were here instead. I really miss you." I said as I felt my face get a little hotter. I could tell that Hope saw me blush and ignored it or was really obvious to the fact. **  
****"**Well, I miss you too Syd." Hope said as he started to blush and I couldn't help but smile and look away.**  
****"**Sydney! Where's the pizza?" I heard Snow yell from upstairs. Yeah, I might have forgotten that Snow, Serah and Lightning are staying here for the week.**  
****"**What is Snow doing there?" Hope asked, raising his eyebrows in a questionable manner.**  
****"**My mother is in Palumpolum taking care of my grandfather for a while. She didn't want me to see him in the condition he's in. So my mother asked Serah if they were willing to spend some time over here. That explains why Snow is asking where the pizza is." I explained to Hope then looked towards the stairs and yelled, "You actually have to pick up the phone and order it Snow!" Snow can be an complete idiot at times.**  
****"**That makes sense because normally you would be having a home cooked meal right about now and you wouldn't be online. So how is living with the trio?" Hope asked as he switched positions so he was lying flat on his stomach.**  
****"**Well, I've been living with Snow for two days and he doesn't really understand how to take care of a child. Haven't experienced what Lightning and Serah can do. They decided to take care of me in weekly shifts. First it's Snow, then it's Serah and finally, it's Lightning. I'm actually kinda scared to see what Lighting has planned." I admitted as I heard noise coming from above. I knew that it was Snow walking around acting like an idiot.**  
****"**Of course Snow has no idea how to take care of another person, it's Snow. When did they decide that? Why would they even trust Snow with watching over you?" Hope asked. **  
****"**They decided that the day before my mother left. Serah thought that it would be good practice for Snow to take care of a child." I said as I shook my head. **  
****"**Sydney! Get up here! I think the house is on fire!" Snow yelled from upstairs. **  
****"**Looks like Snow can't handle ordering food for a person. I gotta go. I'll text you once I make sure Snow didn't burn down my house." I said before signing off of skype and closing the laptop. By the time I got up stairs, there was a flour-water mixture all over the place, smoke coming from the oven and Snow sitting at the table. I opened the oven door to see a pizza box sitting on the rack.I grabbed a bucket from the pantry, filled it up with water then threw it at the oven, extinguishing the fire that had started on it.**  
****"**Don't you know that cardboard can't go in the oven since it will burn too easily." I told him once I was sure that the fire was out.**  
****"**Serah never told me that so I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to make a pizza but that didn't turn out that well. So I found that pizza box and just put it in the oven." Snow told me and I felt like slapping him upside the head.**  
****"**This is why we normally order pizza with a phone. So this doesn't happen. Besides, didn't your mother teach you things?" I asked as I turned around and grab a cloth to clean up the flour-water mixture.**  
****"**No, my mother never taught me things, she was never around." He said as he looked down at the ground.**  
****"**Cheer up, we don't want Serah to catch us looking all sad and covered in this stuff." I said as I threw the rag that I was using to clean the counter at him. He smiled and started cleaning the floor.**"**Finally lunchtime!" I said happily as Hope and I walked down towards the cafeteria. I was so happy to have Hope back, granted, he did get back a week ago but still, it felt all depressing without him around. Oh and now I was living with Lightning and she really wasn't that bad this time. Just the fact that she makes me do homework and go through soldier drills to 'improve on my methods'. **  
****"**I know but I just wanna sleep at the moment." Hope said as he let his head fall. Too bad he let it fall at the wrong time because he bumped into somebody, making him fall to the ground.**  
****"**Hey, watch where you're going jerk." I said as I held my hand out to help Hope up.**  
****"**Standing up for the loner, sweetheart. I see you haven't learn." The person Hope ran into said and I knew that I wanted to slap him right then and there.**  
****"**What do you want Caiden? And in case you didn't learn last time, I am not your sweetheart! You have no rights over me!" I yelled the last parts. I was really starting to hate this guy. **  
****"**Sydney, just drop it." I heard Hope whisper in my ear and I just couldn't believe that Hope was going to let this guy walk all over him.**  
****"**There is no way in hell that I am just going to drop the fact that this guy is a complete idiot for convincing the school that he should be the one to decide what's what." I told Hope as I stood up and walked closer to Caiden. "You are an idiot, a jerk, and a fool to believe that you can control people who are better than you. Now stay away from my friends, stay away from Hope, and stay away from me!" I yelled as I grabbed Hope's hand a dragged him past Caiden, towards Lightning, Snow, Serah and the NORA crew who were watching what happened from the other end of the hall.**  
****"**Good job kid." Lightning said.**  
****"**I wouldn't be congratulating her quite yet Light. He's coming straight at her." Snow said as I heard running coming from behind. I quickly tackled Hope to the ground as the group separated to let Caiden run past us.**  
****"**I swear, he doesn't know when to stop." I said as I jumped up from the floor at spun Hope around when Caiden came running back. Hope was screaming his head off as Caiden was about a step or two away from him. Caiden tripped over Hope's feet, did a flip in mid-air then landed on his ass about ten feet down the hall. "Now you will stop this crap before I actually kill you!" I yelled at him as I slowly let go of Hope. Caiden got up and ran away as Serah came over to Hope and held her hand out for Hope to grab it.**  
****"**Are you ok Hope?" Serah asked as she help Hope up. Hope seemed a little unsteady so I went over, took his right arm and put it over my shoulders.**  
****"**Room spinning, people spinning, I think that I need to stand or sit still for a little bit." Hope said as his left hand went up to his head.**  
****"**You're ok Hope, we'll sit down in a couple of minutes. Let's go sit outside." I said as Hope and I started heading outside with the rest of the gang outside. **  
****"**Next time, warn me before you do something like that." Hope said a couple of minutes later once we were sitting up against a tree.**  
****"**I thought that I made that perfectly clear when I tackled you to the floor." I said as I started playing with his hair.**  
****"**Yeah, didn't quite get that message." He said as we went to watching the guys be idiots.**  
****"**Well you should start reading my signals more often. Besides it's nice to have somebody to throw around now. Back in Palumpolum, I really didn't have friends since PSICOM and Guardian Crops were always having outbreaks of violence. Because of that, my mother wanted me to be home schooled even though she was only there half the time." I told Hope as I look back on that time. I don't even know where she went, I would always ask but she never answered or just say out. At times that I needed her, I had my dad.**  
****"**Well now you have us and won't be alone anymore." Hope said as he looked over at my face.**  
****"**That is true but my life has been changed. My father was caught during a crossfire four years ago. He was injured by a Guardian Crops bullet but it was PSICOM that killed him. At times where I feel alone or upset, I feel like his hand is going through my hair and he was telling me that everything was going to be alright. I really miss him now more than ever." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks.**  
****"**Hey, everything's alright, you're here with friends and me." Hope said as he pulled me into his lap and hugged me. **  
****"**I know that everything is alright now, mainly because I have you with me." I told him. I could feel him laughing softly. "It's not a thing that you should laugh at Hope." I said as I pulled away from him and gave him a concerned look.**  
****"**I'm sorry but I can't help but laugh. This is me we're talking about." He said before I stood up and put him in a headlock.**  
****"**I don't care if it's you or not. This is me that you're talking to." I whispered in his ear before the bell rang and I had to let go of him.**  
****"**Great, time for class." Hope said as once we started walking.**  
****"**Save me from my class before I decide to actually kill Caiden. He's in my next class and I still want to kill him at the moment." I told him once we reached the front doors. **  
****"**You can survive one class then you get math with me." He said with a smile and lightly hit his chest. "Why did you do that? That hurt!" He whined and I just started laughing once we made it to second floor.**  
****"**Because I can. Now go to class before Lightning finds out." I told him as I turned him around and started pushing him towards the stairs. It was really sad that all sciences where on first floor and almost everything else is second.**  
****"**Ok I get, but give me a hug before I leave. And you have no choice in the matter." Hope said as he turned around and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled back a few seconds later and pushed him away.**  
****"**Go now, chemistry is calling you while english is calling me." I told him as I started to walk away.**  
****"**See ya in math later!" Hope said as I turned around and looked at him. I couldn't help but smile whenever I'm around Hope or thinking about was boring and uneventful like normal, thank the maker, but I couldn't help but think about Hope through the whole class. No matter what I tried, my mind kept on going back to his silky smooth silver hair, shining green eyes and amazing smile. I could tell that guys understood something that I didn't but I think now I understand. I have a crush on Hope Estheim, my first real friend here. My only questions is, what am I going to do next?


	4. Chapter 4

****_Sydney: Hey world! We're here with a new chapter of Final Fantasy XIII In High School.  
Hope: Yes, she is done chapter 4. I get drunk eventually. Why I don't know.  
Vanille: She couldn't come up with anything better.  
Sydney: Hey! I didn't see you coming up with any ideas!  
Vanille: You are the writer!  
Hope: Sydney does not own Final Fantasy XIII or everything else. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The school bell is actually really good at times like these**

"Sydney, are you even awake?" Snow asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. It's almost been a month since my mother left me in the care of Snow, Serah and Lightning. I was starting to worry since my mother said she would be gone for a week at the most, and normally when she gets delayed or anything like that, she would call to tell us that she was going to be late. She may embarrass me in front of my friends and the guy that I like but it seems so different now that she isn't here. We just came home from hanging out with the guys at Sazh's dinner. The moment I came home, I just fell onto the couch and haven't moved since.**  
****"**I'm awake, kinda don't wanna be." I told him as I moved his hand away. I just wanted to go to sleep and survive tomorrow. I could feel Snow poking me in the side but I was too tired to even react to it. "Why don't you be a good little hero and go help Serah with something?" I asked him as I waved my hand. I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.**  
****"**You sure that you're going to be alright by yourself?" He asked. **  
****"**God, I'm right next door, it's not like I can actually get into any trouble when you're right next door." I said, _God, he is such an idiot at times._**  
****"**Alright then, see ya later Sydney." He said as he walked out of the house. Finally, some alone time that I really need. Instead of just lying on the couch like I was doing, I decided to get up and head downstairs. I flipped the light switch that was at the top of the stairs to see that the door (that I convinced my mother to get) was hanging off one hunig. That was my first sign that something wasn't right so I turned around and headed down the hall towards the front door when I kept my spare bow and arrows. Once I had them, I slowly started to approach the back stairs then downstairs. Once I was on leveled ground again, I got my bow already to fire an arrow. I started walking inside the room to see that it was completely dark. I flipped the light switch but it didn't worked so I tried it again and again and again, that was my second sign. Nothing happened so I just started walking, There was enough light outside for me to see the outline of shapes and stuff but that was about it. As I normally do on missions for Raines, I stayed along the edges of the room. You know when you're on a mission, you tend to be a little or alot careful then when you aren't on a mission you tend to become careless. That is something that can get you killed in the real world. The only reason that I'm even alive at the moment is because Lightning saved me many years ago. **  
****"**Who's here?" I demanded as I pulled the string of my bow back. I could see movement coming from the direction of my bedroom (my third hint) but I couldn't tell what it is. When I didn't get an answer, I let the arrow go. It hit the wall and the thing started to run away from the arrow, towards me. **  
****"**Sydney, where are you?" I heard somebody yell from upstairs. The sad part about it is that I knew who the voice was. Did Snow really think that I couldn't handle staying alone in my own house? As I went over that fact in my mind, the thing that was making movement before ran towards the door and up the stairs.**  
****"**Hope! No matter what you do, stop that thing!" I yelled as I started chasing after it. Once I got onto the main floor, I saw Hope sitting on the floor with a white and black pup in his arms. I lowered my bow and took the arrow off of it and placed back in the quiver. **  
****"**Awe, aren't you a cute little puppy? When did you get a puppy Syd?" Hope asked as he looked up at me, resting his chin lightly on the puppy's head.**  
****"**I don't know when but I do know that it trashed my room." I told him as I placed my bow and arrow back in its place. **  
****"**There is no way that a puppy like this could ruin a room as big as yours." Hope said and I kinda knew that was true. There is no way that a small puppy could ruin my whole room mainly because it was just too big. But if the puppy didn't ruin it, who or what did? **  
****"**I think somebody might have broken into my room." I said as I came to that realization. When Hope heard that, he headed towards the stairs while I went to grab my spare bow and arrow... once again.**  
****"**I think that you might need to get a new door." Hope said as I grabbed a couple of flashlights.**  
****"**No I didn't know that." I said as I headed towards Hope. I handed him a flashlight then headed downstairs. Hope follow slowly since the puppy was following him and was trying to trip him.**  
****"**Ok, I vote that we don't use any sarcasm until we get this over with." Hope said as his grip on the flashlight tightened once we were on solid ground again. I could tell that he really didn't want to see what was going to happen but he chose to come down with me. I turned on my flashlight and surveyed the damage. Most of the stuff that wasn't nailed down or too heavy, laid broken on the floor except for the one bulletin board that had pictures of the past few months. The safe that I actually had hidden behind those pictures was wide open which meant that somebody had broke into my safe that really only had stuff from my past, minus my bow & arrow and my dad's old knife. **  
****"**No, this can't be happening." I said as I rushed towards the safe. I looked through it to see that the necklace that was a getting through elementary present was gone. That was the only thing that I really had left of my father and now it was gone.**  
****"**What's wrong Sydney?" Hope asked as he made his way over to me. "And what's with the arrow in the wall? Did you try to shoot something again?" **  
****"**My necklace is gone. yes, I did try to shoot that puppy mainly because I didn't know what it was. " I told him as I headed towards the breaker panel to turn the lights back on. "Ok, whoever did this was good. The breaker for the basement is gone." I told Hope.**  
****"**Since when did people do that?" He asked and the only idea popped into my head.**  
****"**A PSICOM soilder did this. There is no other explanation that I can think of. " I told him as we headed back upstairs to sort things out. **  
****"**I thought that PSICOM was disbanded after the war in Palumpolum. They were disbanded right?" Hope said and I knew that it was true.**  
****"**They were, it's just the fact that some PSICOM weren't captured. I should know, my mother was PSICOM." I told him as I looked away, towards the old family picture that my mother insisted to put up. **  
****"**Is that why she's gone now? On a mission for PSICOM?" He asked. **  
****"**Yeah, that's why. She left her own daughter to be back in the line of fire. It 's kind said that she doesn't even know her own daughter." I told him.**  
****"**Hey, at least we know who you are and everything like that. You don't need to worry about your mother since you have us. I'm not going to let you feel sorry for yourself right at this moment. Now you sit here as I go get the others." Hope said before he headed out the door. I couldn't help but be curious about what he has planned now that he had enough time to think it out. **"**Time to party!" Snow yelled as he started to dance like an idiot about a couple of hours later. I have no idea what they were doing over at Serah's but I think that it involved something with alcohol or something like it. Hope had got everyone over here to lighten the mood that had set in earlier. It was a good idea, just stupid to have Snow and others drinking. **  
****"**Just don't do anything too bad Snow!" I yelled from my spot on the couch next to Hope. I was holding onto a purple plastic cup that contained Dr. Pepper. Plain old Dr. Pepper. There is no way that I am getting drunk before I turn eighteen. Hope had his left arm resting on my shoulders while he had a red plastic cup. I didn't know what was in it but I did know that it had alcohol in it. The only way I can tell that is because of the cups. **  
****"**How bad could he really do?" Hope asked as Snow found Serah, who was also drunk. It seemed like everyone was trying to get drunk but me and Vanille. Vanille was hiding under the kitchen table because everyone was apparently insane besides me. **  
****"**Uh... do I really have to answer that question?" I asked as I pointed to Snow and Serah who were now sitting on the couch making out. She was sitting on top of him. She was facing him so her knees were on either side of him on the couch and her ass was sticking up in the air which Snow was grabbing with the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair.**  
****"**No you don't. I can just tell what they have planned next." Hope said and I got the picture in my head that I really didn't want.**  
****"**Thank you very much for that image I just got that I never wanted to see. Oh and fuck you for actually giving me that idea." I told him as I pushed away from him. **  
****"**Snow, Serah! Get a room in your own house if you plan on doing that!" Hope yelled as he wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me back. After some more convincing, Snow and Serah left. Another hour or two later, we had everyone out of the house and I was getting ready for bed.**  
****"**Hey... Sydney!" I heard a drunk Hope yelled from downstairs. I was using my mother's bathroom since mine was probably out of place like everything else.**  
****"**What do you want Hope?" I yelled back at him.**  
****"**Can I stay here tonight?" He asked.**  
****"**Yes, but you're sleeping on the floor. I call the couch!" I told him as I started to head down the stairs. I didn't hear anything else from him until I reached the living room. He was fast asleep on the couch. His bangs were falling into his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. He was laying face down on the couch with his head tilted to the left so he could breath. "How can he fall asleep so fast?" I asked myself as I grabbed one of the blankets that was on the back of the couch and unfolded it. I placed it on him and then grabbed another blanket and pillow, heading towards the armchair and curled up there. The puppy jumping up and curling up close to my side.I was almost asleep when I heard movement. I could tell that the puppy that I haven't named yet (I should really do that soon) was still next to me. I turned my head slightly to see the kitchen light on. I slowly got up, hoping not to wake Hope. The strange thing was when I looked over at the couch, Hope was gone. When I was in the kitchen, I saw Hope sitting at the island with his back towards me. **  
****"**You have a hangover yet?" I asked at a normal volume and he cringed before he turned to look at me.**  
****"**Yes I do, and do you have to talk like that?" He asked quietly as one of his hands shot up to touch the top of his head.**  
****"**Sorry about that. Did you take advil yet?" I asked quieter than before as I came towards him.**  
****"**No, couldn't find it. You guys don't understand order, do you?" He asked as I walked past him and into the should be silverware drawer.**  
****"**Nope, mother likes having a mess around. I just get use to it." I told him as I pulled out the advil bottle and slide it towards him. He managed to grab it before it fell on the floor. I had to admit, his reflexes were good, better than most men.**  
****"**What happens if she doesn't come back? Are you going to change it?" He asked and I had to stop and think about it. If my mother didn't come back this time, I guess I would change it so that way I don't remember her.**  
****"**Yeah, I would change it. Just to something different." I told him as he took the advil. He seemed to be alright at the moment.**  
****"**Of course, everything happens for a reason. At least that's what my mother told me." He said as he slumped down in the chair.**  
****"**Back to bed now, Hope. We need sleep, besides we have school tomorrow." I told him as I pulled him out of his chair and towards the living room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, for all of us.**"**Hey Sydney! Hey Hope!" Vanille yelled when she saw us walk onto school grounds the next morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hope flinch at the sound of her voice. If he can't survive Vanille's voice, the bell is going to be a whole lot louder.**  
****"**Hi Vanille. You might want to lower your voice. Hope is a little hungover from last night. As I would guess that the rest of them are too." I told Vanille as we headed towards the group tree. **  
****"**Oh yeah. Fang really didn't want to get out of bed this morning. She was being a big meanie." Vanille stated as we rounded the corner and saw the group just chilling in the quiet.**  
****"**This is going to be a fun day. Hope, you might want to cover your ears and walk away." I told him as I started walking fast towards the group. Vanille had kept my pace really well and I knew that Hope and headed towards the school door.**  
****"**Good morning guys! You ready for the bell to ring?" I yelled and asked as once I was close enough for them to hear me. I saw all of their hands shoot up towards their ears hoping to block the sound. **  
****"**Today is going to be so much fun!" Vanille yelled. I think she caught on to what I was doing. **  
****"**Would you two shut up?" Lightning asked violently once we were close enough. I could tell that she was becoming pissed which made this more fun. Sadly the bell started to ring before Vanille and I could say anything else. I couldn't help but smile since this was probably one of the best days that I have ever had.


End file.
